Unbelievable
by PlainReader
Summary: Waking naked and well sore, Robby discovers he is mate to the Jock of Barry. What the hell happen? Un-betaed-M/m action Robby/Barry-Do leave comments to improve


_Hello, _

_This is an Un-beta story-Sorry for the bad grammar/spelling I am working on that._

_M/m action Robby/Barry_

_Do leave comments to improve_

_BTW, I don't own anything_

88888

Somewhere lost in the middle of the forest and the Rabe's private land, in one remote cave, even beyond that where an initiation of manhood were going to take place were two young men. Lost, both in a state of desire, lust, passion, claiming, and marking, they were sealing ancient ritual of Mating for life.

Wringing together, pushing against each other, slick with sweat and blood, trails of saliva as they broke the lock their mouths had to breathe harshly. They gaze together with vague recognition of who they are, where they were, what they are doing, and how it came to this.

They only knew the pain of heat that was consummating them. From not running their hands over each other, not touching what lay so open, vulnerable, so trusting. Not scratching the muscle back in throes of climax, scraping and bruising the skin as they grip each other trying to more of each other. Marking whatever skin they could find unblemished by grazes, nicks.

But yet the more they touch, lick, kiss, the more did the pain of heat became from themselves. Making the fire go higher and higher. Fogging their mind even more losing what little reason they had. The air getting non breathable as it got thicker with sex at each breathe they took. Their bodies ache whether it been slow and gently or rough and dominating, at the pressure from the burning body, overuse, over abuse bodies.

Yet their souls, they were high in ecstasy of completion, dancing in bliss, and tangle in euphoria. As it was rare for two souls meet each other and realize they were soulmates, prefect for each other.

In the cave a joining of a rare kind was occurring and was about to end. As the dark honey brown hair man, caresses the slighter younger, built man in the cheek. Glazing together eyes despite of the fog of lust them. Thrusting confident, strong yet gently, hitting him right to drowning the younger man in pleasure. Wrapping his hand around younger's cock, stroking to finish him off, watching carefully for the hundredth time him come. Only to follow short after, biting him in the neck again, in assuring it was deep and clear.

888

Slowly I blink, awaking up, as the pain and soreness it themselves be known. Grimacing against the pain, I lift myself up using all the strength I had left for somereason. Yet stop, as a weight stop me down, glance down, slowly gasping the recognition it was an arm and leg. And dick, that lay flaccid on my thigh. What the hell? Slowly I came to terms to the situation I was in. He had or had be screw quiet well to ground by another guy. It was also the perfect moment for my mind to let me know whose hand it belong to.

It belong to Barry. Barry Freaking Rabe. Barry freak Jagerbar Rabe.

Trying to calm the adrenaline that flooded my body, I lay still, trying to not wake up the sleep Barry Jagerbar. Following by, trying to find a way out. Like really did I just fuck Barry fucking jagerbar! Apparently he did and he did a great job too. Since lucky, Barry was too exhausted to stir, which now think better, wasn't it unlucky considering the state of my body was. Still using the adrenaline, I push the pain away, and wriggle away. The moment Barry did was weakly tightening his grip on me, and snuggle closer. Enough to make all my hard work go down the drain and sport new bruises on top of the old ones.

Whimpering slightly, I wiggle for a breath, but loud enough for Barry to loosen his grip on me. Glance down, I thank whatever god there was, as I wriggle away from Barry's hold. Replace myself with a beanbag that lay close by. Thank god for the beanbags.

Standing there, only then did Robby notice it was a cave, and literally man's cave or Jagerbar cave. It held clothes, Barry's and mine, food, hunting and junk food, bean bags, blankets, radio and computer. Quickly, quietly as possible and with the least bending, I collect my clothes and quickly dress. Only then, did the thick air of sex hitting me, making my blood freeze. Reach up to my throat, I didn't need a mirror to know that in the tender pace between my neck and shoulder had a brand new Mating Mark.

I had mate with a Jagerbar. A freaking Jagerbar. And Barry no less. Brainless, jock Barry.

I stop, shouldn't be more worried of mating a Jagerbar than Barry?

Glance back at the Barry, I had only one question, how did this came to be?

Carefully but quickly I left the cave, and call the rats to lead him out. I needed to go to Nick, specific Nick's trailers. There had to be something to undone this. If nothing, than Rosaline, before face Papa Bear.

888

This was freaking Un-be-lieve-able.

We were in all in Monroe's house. Which that in itself was kind of unbelievable, as "we" consisted of Nick, Nick's recently Mate Sean, Rosaline and also recently mate to Morone Frank Rabe, Barry Rabe, and I. All with dominating personality, Rosaline was scary and controlling when she want too, as for me… been there done that, enough said. Without forgetting 5 out of 7 were technically predators.

Yet the reason of this unprecedented meeting was the recently Mates.

"What do you mean there's no way to reverse this?" I ask, grating my teeth together.

"Well, the mating was done properly and acknowledged by both parties. So in reality there's nothing that can be done to undone it." Rosaline said gently

"We were drug is that a good reason." I try to fight back, looking away for help. Not getting any since Rosaline explanation. It seems that one of the venders Rosaline got her herbs misname them for something else. Thus the herbs her use for her teas and some herbs for some remedy got switch. Thus we drink it stupidly. No problem. If said, herbs were also use to decease mentally noise or something like that to allow the drink into focus in finding their true mate. Hence we mated our 'true' mates and ran to Rosalina for explanation after wake up bed with boss/rival/enemy or friend or in my case a stupid jock.

"Beside that herb is never wrong," Rosaline try again, looking a Monroe with adoration. Glance away, noticing Nick receiving the same look from Sean.

"Yeah, there's always a first." I said coldly walking away, ignoring the growls behind and pang in my chest.

In the porch, I sat on the step, half pay attention to the rest fight and the sounds of the noise of the night. When a scent of death and predator came from behind follow by unsure steps, that could be only be Nick

"What's wrong with Barry?" Nick said standing in front of me.

I chuckle bitterly, "did you really ask that?"

Nick grimace before shaking his head, "you don't have such a shine record, kid."

"Because me defending myself is the same to killing people for some stupid outdate ritual of manhood, really Nick?"

"Point taken, but that is not what bugging you. What is it?"

"You know, you are take this quiet well don't you think?" I evade as I lean back. "Especially for someone who just woke up with frienemy naked."

"Well like Rosaline said and Sean said the same thing. It has to be true."

"How do you know it is not a plan to have you in his grip?"

"Really?" Nick question, with a look that question my own intelligence.

"Just saying, he is a royal after all?"

"Come one, if I was like that, I would have killed you or going to mental house. Don't evade Robby. We all happy at the turn of thing expect for you. What is wrong?"

"Not everyone is lucky to have a mate like yours or Monroe," I shouting back, standing back up just as the door open, letting a whimper out.

I close my eyes at the sound as Nick, weakly greeted Barry.

"Everyone wants you back inside." Barry answer slight broken.

"We would be there in a sec."

I didn't open my eyes till the door close, and footstep fade.

"Robby, why don't you give Barry a chance."

I didn't answer as I walk back to the kitchen.

Everyone was seating as they watch Nick and sit down.

"Robby, son," Morone started, filling my gut with dread, "Rosaline would try to find to something. But it is impossible to reverse this you know that, we all know that." I nodded, "we think it is prudent for you …to live with Mr. Rabe and his son."

"NO" I shouted back, push the chair down as I shot up.

"He is your mate," he started.

"No, No, No I would not live with him." I shout pointing at Barry whom pale a bit making me feel bit bad.

"Don't think I want this neither, rat." Barry shouted, making angry for even feeling bad for hurting him.

"Barry!" Monroe shouted.

"NO, let the teddy bear speak."

"Terry Bear, how dare you," Barry leaning forward.

"I dare too, Pushie bear," I said leaning forward, getting to defend myself. Barry growl, but before anything happen, Sean and Nick happen. Nick gave me, as Sean grab Barry alongside with his father.

"Robby, you are going to live with Barry." Nick growl, going all Grimm, force everyone to stop and listen to him. "You are going to give each other a chance. Both of you. Like it or not you are married."

I nodded. I am so dead.

888

"You can call any time, you know that right?" I nodded not looking at Nick as he asked.

"Robby, it is for your own good, trust me." I chuckle at that, trust a Grimm, yeah right. Look what that got me.

"I promise to call you as much as I can, okay" I nodded as Nick sigh. "Please give Barry a chance, he a great kid despite everything."

"Doubtfully, but I would try."

Nick nodded before drive away, leaving me in front a place with two bears. Yeah trust a Grimm. I sigh and walk to the front door of the mansion house with a small bag with a few belongings.

In the foyer, was Barry pacing as Frank was stood besides the wall watching him.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Robby, you got everything?"

"Yeah," Shrugging feeling slightly judge. Hey not everyone can be rich. "Come on in, let me give you a tour. This is the living room, there almost every video game here and movies." It was three white sofas with coffee color pillows. "This is the kitchen; it is all stock, if there's half empty or it is al gone. We write it in this notepad, we go grocery shopping every week. So anything you want just write down we would get next time we go shopping." Everything was stainless steel, and black marble with hints of wood. "My office is next to the library here, you can practice there. The second floor is Barry's bedroom and guest rooms. The third floor is mine."

I nodded, "which room is mine?"

"You are going to sleep with Barry."

"What why?"

"You are recently mate. Barry going to be a bit overbearing as he going to need to be with you, don't worry it is going to fade."

I watch Mr. Barry face, I knew I was losing a battle. "Fine," I grab my bag, turning towards the stairs following Barry but ignoring him.

888

I half sat half lay in bed as Barry wrap his self on me like octopus, making me wonder for second he a wrong type animal. But only for a second, before I hear him snore. Bear, definitely bear. Making me wonder, how the hell I got pair him?

We went to bed, with each the far from each other. But I hadn't managed sleep, as each time he moved, I woke up. It didn't help that Barry forget about clear reject we had agree in his sleep, as he moved closer towards, till I was trap in his arms.

Glancing down, I couldn't but impress by Barry. With the moonlight seeping in, it was enough to enhance the muscles on Barry's back, the flex of his arms as he wraps his arms around me. His dark burnt brown hair stick up everyone softly gazing me, and he belong to me. As sensing my thought, he nudges his head towards me. I chuckling gently, I run hands through his head. He was like big cub, craving for attention. Maybe Nick was right.

But then that was how Sarah and Daniel were at beginning. Bitten me once, shame on you, bitten twice, shame on me. Bitten three times, that was inexcusable. But on the same time, if what the herb said was right. Then Barry is my soul mate. He is perfect for me.

What to do?

888

"You don't belong here," a deep growling voice said as soon as I step into the kitchen. I closed the refrigerator, to reveal three Jagerbar, two guys and one girl. The two men were very much like Barry, tall, muscular, and with the stupid look face. Expect they did look stupid ugly, unlike Barry whom made it look like a bear equivalent of a puppy look. While the girl was tall, nicely muscular that suit well with her body, long blonde with hazel eyes. Beautiful if it wasn't it for the disgust snarl in her face, "You don't belong here, rat," she repeated.

I stare at her, what did she want me to do? Cry a pond, scream in angry, lash out or something equally stupid. "Okay, awkward," I answer slowly.

"You don't belong here," She repeated stepping forward. I didn't step nor flinch as she elongated her teeth, but I began call rats around me. "I hear you the first, sweetheart."

"Why don't you leave, rat." She say, "Leave back to whatever sewer you want from."

"First, I didn't come from the sewer. Second, I can't leave. Third, you are no one to tell me what to do or not."

"Grr," was the only response as she transfer and launch at me. I brace for the claw to tear me apart as I call the rat upon the bears at the same time. But one of the stupid bear, the right one, gripping her arm, growling her name. I stop the rats but held them close.

"Where is Barry by the way?" I ask after a tense moment as Mary calm down.

"He is the forest run, trying to get rid of the rat scent in his house, where else would he be?" said Mary.

"Interesting."

"Well, what? Did you think that he would accept a pathetic rat boy for mate while he was going to mate with someone like me," she said with a wave at herself. Egotist much?

"No, but the things he did to me sure say the opposite." I grin at her.

"You!" She growl but the same bear pull her towards him. "Don't think for second that he cares about you. He is only stuck with you that pretend to care. There's nothing worse than being stuck for life with some you hate and detested like he confess to us. He told us how disgust he feel for having mate to you, about the showers he took trying to erase the touch of you on him. The showers he takes in cologne to drown your scent on him. How he feel invade by you, when he woke sleeping with you. But he needs to play along after all because he bind to you for life, he needs to make it bearable. Why don't you do him and us a favor and die. After all he wants to be free from you! He told us how much he wish you die-"

"Mary!" shouted the twin stupid bears, out looking shock.

"Are you done? I need to practice," I say forcing down the tears that threaten to fall out

Mary turned towards the others, "don't Mary me. Just look at him. He is nothing but a pathetic penniless orphan rat that got lucky. Or perhaps planned everything. Tell me ratboy, did you plan everything to get hitch to Barry. To get a few bucks by destroying his life."

Silent fill the house, as I tries to control my anger and disgusting tears as rats began to into the house. When a phone rang, it took me a couple of second to realize it was mine. Breaking everyone from the trance of pre-fight, grabbing it, I saw it was Lucas. I press to receive ignoring the bears, as I went up to Barry's room. There's was no way I was going to miss his call for some stupid bears. Especially a stupid bear that I mate with drugged standing listening to everything and not coming in. Fuck them and fuck Barry.

"Where is my favorite DJ?"

"Hey, Lu."

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, just schoolwork-"

"Robby, remember who you are talking to."

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose, "I mate a Jagerbar."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah."

8888

Lucas grumble, "turn off that infuriating thing."

I groan as I roll over on the couch, looking around the beer cans, food containers, and other junk. Sleepily I pick up my phone without at Caller ID.

"Yes."

"Robby? Where the hell are you? Never mind you need to come to Barry's house immediately." Nick shouted in the phone.

"What? Why?" I shot up alert shouting, ignoring Lucas's grunt and the soreness in my body.

"Barry. He lost it." Nick said, "Apparently he is stuck in Jagerbar state and wouldn't came out."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Look Robby, if you can't calm him down I would have to" _Kill him_ went unsay but hang in the air.

"Okay, I would be there." I say short before shutting my phone. Glancing at Lucas, who woke stare at me. He didn't need to say the words out loud, but Lucas only keep his gaze on Robby. _This is your way out. He dies and you are free. Save him and you are stuck with him._

This time silence at brief, Robby look away as he ask, "can you give me a ride?"

888

It was dark and Nick, Monroe, Rosalina, Frank, Mary and the two bears pacing, half transfer, when we arrived.

"What happen?" I shouted walking towards Nick with Lucas in troll.

"You happen!" Mary shouted, "You cheat on him and now he is dying!" As she march towards me, with her hand shift, hitting me in the face. Cutting me on the cheek as Lucas manage pull me towards him as the two bears grab Mary, stopping her from attack all the way.

"What?" I shouted unison with Nick

"Is that true?" Frank growl as he walk towards us.

"Yes," Mary went on, "he bought his whore with him," pointing at Lucas, whom looked around him, before pointing at him, "me?" Before laughing, "Look lady, I already have mate with a kid. I came for a visit since my band finally came for a concert. Besides, I have known this squirt since he was in diapers; he is a son to me."

"What?" She said dumfound like the rest.

"I am Lucas from Lu:cus band, we are doing a tour right now, and since we are here, I came to visit him. So I called and met up. We talked and play a bit."

"Why did you leave when I told Barry need to be close to you?"

"Because while I was staying, no I barely awaking up, thinking _Hey maybe I can like him. Maybe Nick is right and I should give him chance._ I met thing 1 and thing 2 companioned by loving Mary, telling me a bunch of things, while Barry stood outside hearing everything without stopping anything. So, it must be true, how he hate this so much. And how I much I disgust him. Well, I refuse to live like that and I left."

"What?" Nick yelled follow by Frank, whom glances at Mary and twin mute bears looking all Grimm.

"Hey, they were quite explicit how much Barry wants me. So far as to tell me to die and then about do so," I say stressing the want part.

Frank turn full toward the trio and started yelling, "Is that true?" The trio blenching confirming it. "Mary Cassandra Crowfleid, how dare you? Do you even know what have you done?"

"We didn't do anything wrong. This rat tricked Barry in to mate him. He took my place." Mary yelled, stomping her feet like child.

"How many times do I have to repeat that that mating arrangement is useless. You and Barry weren't going to mate unless he wanted too."

"That happen after rat bo-"

"No, I have being talk with your father and he agrees too. He only told you now, but it was deicide ago long."

"But –but-" Mary began before falling in her knees half shout half whisper, "that is not true. Barry belongs with me." With the same guy whom stopped her on both occasion holding her. Love was clear in his eyes. Didn't she know that?

"Barry doesn't belong to you. He refuse you remember," Frank said harshly, "now you might as well have killed him."

"But Barry wasn't even outside we would have hear him," finally say the other guy, who stood other watching his friend/brother holding the hysteric Mary.

"Rats,"' I answer before anyone could question why I knew, " why do you mean she killed him?" I question Frank.

"Robby," Rosalina spoken reminding me of Monroe and her presence, "do you accept Barry as your mate?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to mate with Barry in order to prevent him from staying Jagerbar into madness," Monroe interrupted receive and slightly glare.

"What?" I glance at everyone.

"Robby, when you left Barry went for a run and then went crazy; he is descending into madness now. The only way to bring him back is to mate again. But this time you have to accept him complete or he would die." Nick summed everything up.

"What?"

"It is rejection/cheating calling," Roslina," when a partner is reject after mating or has did cheat on, he or she goes mad, till the mate dies or re-mates."

"Oh…" I said not knowing what to said.

"Look Robby, I know that you don't care Barry yet. But if the herb Rosalina is right, he is your soulmate. Please saving him," Frank pleaded.

I stood there shock again. Did I care for Barry? I have come to save Barry think I was still mate with him. But now I wasn't. I could be free. But I couldn't leave him to die. But he didn't love me. But he didn't deserve to die. "Robby, he is not Daniel or Sarah." Lucas said, walking towards me. "He is your mate, and you know that. Otherwise, we won't be here or you suffer for this."

I nodded, he was right, ever since I woke up with Barry. I was hook with him. "Okay, I would do it." I just hope everyone it right.

8888

Hey this is totally not worth it. I thought as I trek through Rabe's private land and the forest to a unknown cave. The cave where Barry and I had mate once, the same cave Barry was hidden and the same cave where I was going to re-mate.

Frozen cold, I pull the loose baggy shirt that I borrow from Barry, trying to cover myself as I follow the rodents toward the mysterious cave. Rosalina had made me take a shower to wash all scents from me, then dry myself with Barry's towel and dress only with a sweat shirt from Barry. As well, had to prepare myself just in case as she said in a awkward moment. Then went on trekking in the land following the rat to Barry, in the dark, cold naked expect shirt. Hey not worth it.

"Damn you Barry, making me freeze my ball off." I said trying to keep warmth, as I step over small stream. Only to stop as I caught a crunch of a twig, I turn towards the sounds. "Barry?" I out as I waited. Yet, I was push down by something, too dark to see what it was. "What-", I start but was silence as growl erupt next to my ear. "Barry" I whisper bring my hand to the thing that was hopefully Barry. A growl silence him as well answer.

"Hey, Barry, it is me Robby remember me?" I talk softly as I ran my hand through his fur. Yet I was yank before I could anything, thrown over a shoulder that bounce as I was being carry somewhere."Barry. Barry. What," I yelled only to be silence again.

Fortunately, the trip was short, as we came to an entrance of a cave, and thrown harshly to the makeshift bed. Yet before I could have a coherent thought or action, Barry launched himself on me. Gripping me on my shoulder, as he settle himself between my thighs, as he bite me in mate mark. Hissing against the pain, "I am your mate. It is okay." I repeat and murmur as wrapped legs around his waist and stoke his back.

"Mate. Mate Mine Mate Mine Mine," Barry half murmur and half growl, remove himself from my neck as he kiss my face, leaving it bloody kiss marks.

"Yes, I am your mate," I repeat accept him, "Take me, mate." Barry only growl as ripped his shirt attacking my chest. Running his claw-hand down, leaving red trails behind, track by his tongue before suck my nipple. All coherent thought went out the door, as gripped me, stroking me a bit too hard. Biting my nipple, Barry lick it to ease the pain, as he went down my stomach, navel, to my dick that stand tall and proud. Taking me whole, he kept growling causing delicious sensation through me. Through the sounds, I could make out Barry saying something. Yet took me second to realize it was me making all those sounds, all those whimpers, moans, and gasp fill with wanton. "Ah, Bar-ah," as I got the words 'mine, mate' from Barry as he lick, swirl and bite a bit too hard, pushing me through the brink. However, in the middle in a hazy hot fire of bliss, searing pain ripped through me. I thank whatever god, I had prepared myself beforehand. "Mate," Barry growl, mind and tongue numb I murmur, "yes."

"You are mine, only mine," Barry growl as he thrust far inside me.

"I ah yours ahmmm Yours," I manage out.

"Said it. Say I am yours," Barry snarl as he stop, grab my head, staring at my eyes. There's something more human, more Barry in his eyes.

"I am yours," I said with completely honest. I knew in that moment, this is right. He is my soulmate, as Rosalina stupid say. That he was not Sarah or Daniel. He would not hurt me because I was not rich enough or powerful or breed with sophistication. He was not going to use me to win a bet. "I am your forever, only yours." I said kissing him on the lips, sealing my fate.

888

_3 years later…_

"Hello there, I am Sarah Jennings, first violinist," greeted a beautiful young woman stressing her last name as she walked towards Barry Rabe. She had hear he got marry or something but they were only rumors. Never the less, if he was marry or not, she need his attentions, regardless what kind it was. Through if he want a short fling she was willing to do so. Even since her parents made her marry Daniel. Thanks to her mom tell her to her to do pregnancy scare, forcing Daniel to marry her in order to join both firms. Her life went to hell, with Daniel constant affairs non discreet and his inept in business they were losing everything. She need to get Barry attention to lend money or associate with in order to survive. She had thought she could trust him with that. But no, all the things Daniel was used and surpass was keeping appearances, wasting money, and fucking. Through the last part was arguable. Thankfully her parents taught her business and she made her own money and save. She had enough to stay afloat but she needed more, she needed Barry. Armed with black tight dress, that hugged her too well, yet manage to pass as innocent, compliment her skin tone, she was going to get Barry. From what she heard, he was not the smart tool in the shed, so her wits and body, she was going to get her man. And if she came, in more ways than ones, who said Daniel could have all the fun.

"Hello, Barry Rabe," he answer shaking her hand. Handsome indeed, she thought, tall, nice bronze clearly a man that spend time outside because he want to, not because he had too or because couldn't. Sharp cheeks bones, thick lips and bright lit eyes, with a nice well built body that tower over one in assures as well a constant remind of the male specimen you have. She did have high hopes in him in bed.

"You are married to Daniel Runoings?" Barry asked as he took a glance over, hooked, she thought.

"Yes, indeed, lost in lust love. You, are you marry?" She asked unknowingly she was grating Barry's nervous. This was the bitch that broke Robby heart.

"Yes, as matter in fact, I am married." Barry smile, as he run through his mind what could she possibly want. He knew that her father's firm as failing as her husband. The rumor was that both firms were in the verge of collapsing as well her husband numerous affairs.

"What do you think about the marry life? Don't you miss the wild and free life?" She ask leaning in whisper next to his ear, pressing her breast against his arm. "There you are darling, I have been looking for you," a deep voice interrupt her as Sarah was leaning to lick Barry's earlobe. Stopping the growl as she turn smiling, "Hello dear, I was about to tell Mr. Rabe here about our wild past."

"I see," Daniel smile tightly, as he over at his wife, "hope only the good things." Tall, skinny and dark feature, Barry could see the attractiveness in him. Yet as much as Barry wanted to rip his head off his pathetic scrawny body, Barry controlled himself. Remember how Robby told him how much Daniel suck in the bed.

"Oh yes," Barry answer politely, "are you proud of your wife talents?"

"Of course, I am," Daniel say wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. "I am lucky guy for landing such a beauty."

"I feel the same. Such a lucky guy for find my beauty." Barry answer, "smart, talent, beautiful and fearless."

Sarah felt as twig of jealously as Barry describe his wife, it was clearly he was in love with his wife, devoted, faithful and loyal. And she had tempted him, a sick feeling in her stomach. When she receive a look that filled with devotion and love? Never, she thought yet a small voice yelled liar, Robby gave you that look. But she ignored it, just like her mother told her. She was in high places and going higher and Robby…he was not made for high places, he down, beneath her, like her mother told her. Even if with his talent he occasionally popped in her radar.

Daniel could only stop himself from snarl at Daniel. He hated Barry, he had money, prestige, girl on both arms yet he was settling with one girl. Pathetic, Daniel thought, as he thought, resenting how he was marry with Sarah. The bitch had trick him into marry her. Granted he got extra money, but she always hag with for his women, the money he lost, drinks and on and on. Here he was trying to suck up to Barry for his money, as the idiot was had in vast. But more than that, he hated Barry for his freedom; the idiot had waste in love.

"I believe know-" Barry start but was interrupt by a deep throaty voice, that sent memories to Daniel and Sarah. As they turn to see a tall swimmer lean body walking towards them, only vaguely them recalled that those to Robby. As all those awkward angles and disproportion limbs were finally grow and define themselves. "Barry, what are you doing here? Don't you have a meeting?" Robby said approaching Barry.

"Robby," Sarah said in half chastise and half shocked. Both, Daniel and Sarah were shock at his words towards Barry Rade. He is only of the richest man in American. No wonder, there were too much differences between, like her mother told her. He was too common. And talk about the devil, as her mother with her father and Daniels parent walked towards. "Sarah, dear you were wonderful, Mr. Rabe hello." Her mother hugged after nodding at Barry before noticing Robby for the first time, "Oh hello there, Robby right?"

"I cancel it," Barry confessed handing Robby a glass of champagne, before turning toward Sarah's mother, "Yes, he is Robby, first violinist, Mis. Jennings."

"A pleasure meeting you, Mr. Rabe," turning brief to Robby, "hello," before going on, "I hear great things about you, Mr. Rabe."

"You are an idiot," Robby said looking at Barry after greeting everyone, shocking, making them think Robby truly doesn't not belong here.

"Hey, I take offense in that. Don't you hear Mrs. Jenning, there are great things about me. And you told me you want me here. Beside how could I miss this? This is your first time everyone was playing your composures, they all going to see the genius you are."

"What?" Sarah asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah, Robby wrote all the songs for today, he is writing songs under the penname, Robert Von Oso. As well, a leader in music industry as song-maker from lyrics to melody with another pen name Robert Bear." Barry said proudly as everyone's jaw drop. Robert Von Oso was considering the all time music genius of the time. Many had some songs they love would his, and he was picky to whom he wrote for.

"Still an idiot." Robby murmur loudly as took a drink knowing what Barry was doing.

"But I am your idiot," Barry said wrapping himself around flushed Robby.

"Excuse me," Mrs. Jennings ask wondering what the hell was going on.

"He is my husband," Barry answer enjoying how everyone's eye ball out. "Married three years now, though he hasn't taken my name," Barry went on with a pout. "He want everything he gains to by his merits alone. Now he has wealth and net worth rivalry mine, prestige, talent and sometimes too much my annoyance, shameless people thrown themselves to him. As well, he is my personal banker. Don't do a thing without talk to him. He is a genius with money too. He is too perfect for me. The Firm does the same thing, they discuss everything with Robby. He is our muse or lucky charm."

"Oh…that…is wonderfully," Mrs Jennings say slowly unable to believe it, "I believe he went to school with you, honey?"

"Yes, mother, he did," Sarah slowly, regretting how she ended thing with him. "How are you Robby?"

"Great," He answer, indifferent of her, "Are you done? I want to leave, I have done enough mingle for tonight. Anymore, and I would have pompous came out of my pores. Oh look Tony," Leaving Barry behind as he walk away towards the future presidential candidate Antony Vixx with a familiar greeting.

"Yes, of course, I have yet to give you present." Barry said seductively, "Goodbye, ladies and gentlemen. Hopefully we don't meet again." Barry smile coldly as he walked away hugging Robby from behind, smile at everyone.

Everyone had different feeling. But one the constant was the feeling of regret, and anger. They had a chance to be part of something part and rare but they waste for superficial things. Now they were going down with not thing to help them.


End file.
